


Mistletoe

by marcaskane (noblydonedonnanoble)



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/marcaskane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie begins an internship at Darcy's company just in time to attend a Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

                Darcy was not supposed to be there.

                Of course I was aware of his connection to Pemberley Video Production; when I arranged internships with various companies, I spoke with Mrs. Reynolds, the secretary, who assured me that Darcy rarely conducted his work _in_ the office, and that all of my business with the company would probably be through her.

                When I showed up that morning, she likewise told me that Darcy was _out_ of the office.

                She took me on a lovely tour, showing me where I would be working and introducing me to several absolutely wonderful people. And I was actually pretty comfortable.

                But then he was right in front of me and it was one of the most uncomfortable things I’ve ever experienced. He inquired after me, and my family, and once I’d asked him about Fitz, I was worried that we were going to fade into a perpetual silence.

                “And your friend Charlotte, is she enjoying her time at Collins & Collins?” Darcy said at last. He kept shifting his weight from one foot to another.

                I smiled slightly. “Yes, she’s quite happy. Since Ricky just got married, he’s given her some vacation time, and she’s coming to visit me next week.”

                “Oh, really? In that case, you should bring her to our company’s Christmas party. I would enjoy seeing her again.”

                With Darcy standing right in front of me, looking so hopeful, I somehow found myself agreeing.

                I have no other plausible explanation for how I got into this mess. The only plus to this whole thing is that I’ve gotten another opportunity to see Fitz; he and Charlotte are the only ones currently keeping me sane.

                “Lizzie,” Charlotte says to me at one point. “What is up with Darcy?”

                She’s not the only one wondering. He’s working the room, chatting with all of his employees with a big smile on his face. He seems like an entirely different person from the one who I first met, from the one who told me just two months ago that he was in love with me. “I’m just as astonished as you are,” I murmur.

                I find that I’m understanding, more and more, that this is the person Fitz was encouraging me to get to know. I began to see him in a different light once he gave me that letter, but now, seeing him in his element, it’s just… different.

                On a few occasions, I catch him glancing over at me, and once or twice Charlotte points it out as well. He doesn’t cross the room to speak with me until fairly late in the evening, and when he does I’m so absorbed in a conversation with his assistant that his hand on my shoulder startles me.

                Darcy greets both of us with a smile before turning to his assistant and asking her a question.

                Then she’s gone and he and I are left alone.

                “Are you enjoying yourself, Lizzie?” he asks me.

                “Oh yes, this is a great party.”

                “No, no, not that.” He frowns slightly, disappointed that he hasn’t communicated his question properly. “Are you enjoying your time here at Pemberley?”

                Truth is I love Pemberley, so much so that I could easily envision myself working there. I don’t want to sound quite so enthusiastic, though. “Pemberley? I love it. Everyone has been so accommodating.”

                “I’ve heard nothing but good things about you from everyone you’ve worked with so far. They’re already telling me they’ll miss you when you leave.”

                Before I have a chance to respond, Darcy glances around, and his smile returns full-force. “Gigi! Come here!”

                After reading his letter, I wasn’t sure how I would react if and when I ever encountered his sister. Seeing her interact with Darcy, though, I almost couldn’t guess that she’s been through anything unpleasant.

                “Will,” she says suddenly. “Have you not noticed?”

                “Not noticed what?”

                She points up. “Not noticed that.”

                Mistletoe.

                I flush, and I see red creeping along his cheeks too. “Ah.” He glances at me, a questioning look in his eyes. “Lizzie?”

                “Er.” After a moment’s consideration, I shrug. “Who am I to deny your sister from witnessing a holiday tradition?”

                The moment before he kisses me, Darcy looks overjoyed. 


End file.
